


【龙化】天作之合

by dqqqq08



Series: 【龙化】龙龙爱情故事 [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dqqqq08/pseuds/dqqqq08
Summary: 龙化再化人世界观  龙崽和龙崽之间的爱情故事~澈×特  赫×海  马×云__建议按照本系列先后顺序观看~





	【龙化】天作之合

李东海和李赫宰在送走了朴正洙以后就随着温柔的李妈妈进了家坐下。李东海顺从天性依恋的趴在妈妈的腿上、满足的一边感受着妈妈温柔细致的照顾，一边忐忑的等待外出的爸爸回家。

大约是李妈妈的温柔爱意一丝一毫的悄悄抚慰了年少离家宝贝内心的惧怕、只留下对和爸爸相见的迫切渴望和期待。一旁的李赫宰却没有李东海那么好的内心素质，乖巧又僵硬的坐着听李妈妈说话、思绪却不由自主的飘散开来——万一东海爸爸看我不顺眼不同意该怎么办呢……我要跪下求他吗……

终于听到外面熟悉的振翅声，李妈妈低头看了看膝上的宝贝、又欣喜的拍了拍他的手就站起来急急迎了出去。心脏瞬间剧烈跳动、李东海不由自主的扭头看了一眼李赫宰，白龙眼中的紧张和无助却让同样紧张的黑龙奇妙的平静了一些，“不能慌啊李赫宰，镇定些。”

“东海需要我。”

李赫宰默念着给自己打气、伸出自己的手去紧紧的握着李东海的手，站在他身前领着他慢慢的向门口走去。大概李妈妈已经欣喜的在三言两语间交代了最重要的信息，李赫宰牵着李东海走出去时正撞上了一脸激动又慌乱的大步往内进的成年白龙。李赫宰行了个礼，然后轻轻一个扭身让出了身后的白龙。

李东海眉目的精致遗传自妈妈，可是俊朗的轮廓一眼就能看出是十成十的遗传了李爸爸。

李爸爸也是激动极了，在儿子身前站定认真的凝视他的脸庞、后抬手，轻轻的揉了揉他的头。后又扭头看向李赫宰，眼神中多了一份审视。

李赫宰已经完全镇定了下来——我是东海认定的龙，要对我自己有信心。

李赫宰冷静又谦逊的回视李爸爸，李爸爸那与李东海酷似的脸上浮现一丝满意。轻轻点了点头，拍了拍他的肩，温声的边招呼着孩子们边往里走去。

李赫宰跟在后面轻舒了一口气，知道自己与东海父母的第一个照面算是没给自家东海丢人。

晚上饭后一家人坐一起，李爸爸和李妈妈一句一句的仔细问着李东海这些年来的大小经历来弥补过去多年对宝贝成长的了解缺失。在知道了李东海和李赫宰的化人时间后，真真的都大吃了一惊。李赫宰看着不由得胀红了脸。

龙类各家族历史上都很少有龙还处于幼年期就化人的，毕竟想要化形既要遇到命定的伴侣还要两情相悦，这两条硬性条件其实非常苛刻。更别说像李东海那样在刚破壳后就化形成人、几乎听都没听过，不由得他们吃惊。

吃惊于自己家儿子一破壳就看中了人家的儿子。更吃惊于，人家的儿子一眼就相中了自己家刚出生的儿子！李爸妈夫妻俩内心欣慰的同时还是有点错综复杂、与一旁涨红脸的李赫宰三龙相觑，只有李东海在一旁摇头晃脑的独自开朗。

第二天一早，朴正洙就带着自家伴侣金希澈来到了姨妈家，一方面是要把他正式介绍给自己的亲属，另一方面也是因为内心隐藏的那些对李赫宰和李东海的担心。

闲不住的李赫海大清早就欢天喜地的随着李爸爸飞出去巡视白龙领地了，只留下了李妈妈在家。一进门看了姨妈略带愁容的脸大吃了一惊，朴正洙在介绍了金希澈后就赶忙问是怎么回事。李妈妈轻皱着眉头轻轻瞪了侄子一眼，“正洙你也没对我说，他们俩在东海一破壳就化人。还那么小就化形……唉……”

朴正洙无奈的耸耸肩坐过去宽慰姨妈，“我和希澈相处起来这么熨帖也是认识了有一段时间后才化人。这只能说明东海和赫宰是命里注定要相遇、要在一起啊，这是上天赐的可遇不可求的缘分啊小姨。”

朴正洙看了一眼金希澈，金希澈瞬间意会接过话，“是啊小姨，我在黑龙李家隔壁山头生活长大，李赫宰对东海的好附近闻名的！都叫他们俩天作之合！”

温柔的李妈妈其实也知道这都是因为自己对自家宝贝的担心而略有些过分考虑了。轻轻点点头表示认同，李妈妈转而温柔的与侄子伴侣交谈起来。

出了门金希澈明显就有点情绪起伏闹脾气、只赌气闷着头往前走着也不说话。朴正洙已经非常了解他了，扭头看了看就察觉到了他的情绪变化、轻笑一声拉起了他的手，“干嘛啊，怎么突然心情不好？”

金希澈在和朴正洙出门前开开心心的，因为家里朴妈妈和朴爸爸对他非常满意、初来乍到就已经受宠的不得了。

原来家里人都以为朴正洙那个孩子生性冷淡又不愿意交谈才会搬出去独居，朴妈妈一直以来还发愁自家儿子的对象别到最后也是个冷淡的性子。结果昨晚见到了儿子突然带回来的伴侣——美貌健谈又聪慧！又看到了自家儿子变得那样温柔又熨帖，朴妈妈的一颗心安安稳稳的落到了地上、对这只红龙是越看越顺眼满意的不得了。

在家里金希澈受宠的不得了，和朴正洙回去二人小窝里以后就开心的压着白龙拱来拱去的表示自己的得意。哪成想第二天情绪就久违的起伏。

朴正洙微笑看过来的样子一如初见那样让自己怦然心动，金希澈心底不由得雀跃了一下却又强行按耐住、只是耸拉着眉眼有点可怜兮兮的回视自家白龙，“不是……就是……为什么我们两个没有一相遇就一起化形呢？像那两个小崽子一样。不对！我们为什么没有早早的相遇呢？幼年时期……不！一出生就相遇！”

“怎么了嘛……怎么突然钻牛角尖啊。”朴正洙闻言不由得失笑，轻轻捏了捏伴侣的手。

“我想和你早点在一起嘛！”金希澈有点委屈却又认认真真的看着朴正洙。

朴正洙眼看着金希澈。精致的眉眼如灿阳又如朝霞，却偏偏只照耀自己这孑孑一隅。

“不是因为你啊，都怪我动心太晚。”朴正洙站定温柔回视，“可是自那以后，我就每天都在为你心动。”

没有预料到温温柔柔的朴正洙会突然说出这样让人动心的话，金希澈一瞬间涨红了脸“太犯规了！”迅速伸出手试图捂住正洙的眼睛不让他看到自己这慌张失措的模样，“你别这样看我……你这样看我我的心跳太快了！”

朴正洙只是含笑站在原地顺从的配合着纯情红龙的动作、在对方修长手指间的缝隙里毫不费力的欣赏对方染上红晕的俊俏玉面。最后朴正洙还是轻轻拉下他的手、微笑着倾身在自家红龙仍留有羞意的脸颊上轻轻一吻。

“我们回家吧。”

__

金希澈还有李赫宰就陪着自家伴侣在白龙领地开开心心的住了下来打算多待一些时日。

没过几天，白龙家族掌管家族家谱的长老就发通知给各家说道近期家族又孵化了一只小龙。白龙这一支本来就颇有些人丁凋零的烦恼，听闻这样的喜讯纷纷聚集过去给家族新生儿送上美好的祝愿。已经被接受为家族一员的金希澈和李赫宰也随着自家白龙跟了过去。

刚孵化的小白龙用小短腿紧紧抱着自己的小翅膀、瞪着那双葡萄一般圆滚滚又黝黑的眼睛对着到来的龙盯来盯去，然后咧开嘴直直的飞向呆愣的看着的李东海、紧紧的抱着这个白龙哥哥的胳膊不撒手。

一旁的黑龙看着眼前这一幕瞬间惊出一身冷汗——我琢磨着这和我和东海的初见怎么那么像啊！！

哪怕知道一只龙一辈子只会有一个相伴化形的命定伴侣，危机感仍然浮上黑龙的心头！李赫宰紧紧的盯着那边温情脉脉的两只龙。

这只刚出生的小白龙可能是天生的机灵鬼sense精，机敏的感觉到了这边的目光扭头看了看，然后高傲的撇了撇嘴掉了个、只拿着屁股尾巴对着略带紧张和细微敌意的李赫宰。李赫宰咬了咬后槽牙很想把这个小崽子从东海胳膊上马上拽下来扔到别的地方。

金希澈在旁边抱着胳膊摩挲着下巴似笑非笑的看热闹。自家白龙温温柔柔的在旁边虽然满眼欣喜可是还是挎着自己胳膊，金希澈略带得意的笑了。

哪知道小白龙蹭着李东海撒娇时一个扭头看到了这边的朴正洙，眼睛肉眼可见的亮了起来。又扭头看了看正在抱着的李东海，幼嫩的脸上浮现了一丝纠结的神色，然后他就大义凛然的松开手向朴正洙飞来。朴正洙本就想抱这个小家伙，这样一看就迅速的松开了金希澈的胳膊伸手去迎。

金希澈在旁边笑容都僵住、皱起了眉头和李赫宰对视一眼。

这个小崽子、不简单。也许回自家领地的事项要开始考虑提上日程了。

黑龙和红龙同时咬着牙想到。

朴正洙温柔的搂着向自己撒娇的小家伙，看向旁边的长老，“他叫什么？”

“圭贤，曺圭贤。”

__END__


End file.
